notdstarcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Assault (NOTD 2)
Description The Assault troopers are either volunteers or recruits from the penal system. They undergo Juggernaut genetic therapy which increases muscle mass and bone density. The end result of this genetic manipulation is a hulking mass of muscle housed within a suit of powered armor. Their increased strength and endurance makes them excellent soldiers. They are employed by the Marine Corps to use the most heavy of weapons in gunner roles and a frontline point man to soak up onslaughts. The price of their increased weight and equipment they lug around is sluggish movement. Assault troopers are the slowest soldier on foot. They are a force of nature locked up in a metal shell. Innate Abilities Extended Magazines Passive *The Assault’s armor has many integrated systems designed to increase the efficiency of the reactive gel contained within the UGC Standard Magazine, providing 33% more ammunition per magazine than common use. Juggernaut Passive *The UGC Bulwark Armor provides an additional level of personal protection, granting immunity to rating loss from hits. =Arms= Tier 1 'Concentrated Fire' (Q) - Bringing their augmented strength and heavy weapons training to bear, the Assault is capable of drastically increasing the rate of fire of their weapon without the increased recoil lowering their accuracy. 5 second cooldown, 10 energy cost. :Level 1: Increases Attack Speed by 50% and Critical Strike by 5% for 5 seconds. :Level 2: Increases Attack Speed by 100% and Critical Strike by 10% for 6 seconds. :Level 3: Increases Attack Speed by 150% and Critical Strike by 15% for 7 seconds. “Any weapon can provide covering fire if you believe hard enough.” 'Critical Strike' The Assault has been trained to provide supporting fire with almost any weapon and is adept at finding targets of opportunity. Critical damage varies based on the weapon being used. Passive :Level 1: 10% chance to deal bonus damage. :Level 2: 20% chance to deal bonus damage. :Level 3: 30% chance to deal bonus damage. “One careful shot may do the work of thousands, but hiding that careful shot in the thousands makes it like you made two!" Tier 2 'Ammo Feed' The Assault’s specialized heavy armor has an integrated ammunition feed system that allows them to load multiple magazines into a weapon at once. If a weapon is unequipped, the additional loaded magazines will be placed back into the magazine stock. Passive :Level 1: Doubles base magazine size and reload consumes two magazines. :Level 2: Triples base magazine size and reload consumes three magazines. “Sometimes, I forget to reload.” 'Advanced Targeting' (W) - The Assault’s armor is equipped with an advanced targeting mechanism that can rapidly analyze targets and direct fire towards their most vulnerable areas, increasing the effective damage output of their weapon and hindering the movement of their target. 20 second cooldown, 15 energy cost. :Level 1: Increases damage by 20% and Critical Strike by 10% for 10 seconds. During this time, Critical Strikes slow the movement and attack speed of targeted units by 20% for 1 second. :Level 2: Increases damage by 40% and Critical Strike by 20% for 10 seconds. During this time, Critical Strikes slow the movement and attack speed of targeted units by 40% for 1 second. “Stopping power is a beautiful thing.” Tier 3 'Lockdown' (E) - The Assault’s specialized armor and training allows them to effectively become a weapons emplacement all on their own, rendering them immobile but increasing their firepower by an enormous amount. 5 second cooldown, 10 energy cost to activate, 1.5 energy drain per second. Casting time: 1 second toggle on, 1 second toggle off. :Level 1: Increases Weapon Damage by 20%, Critical Strike chance by 25%, Weapon Range by 2, and disables movement while active. Automatically sets up and tears down weapons that can be set up. “I am the tower, the defender of all I survey. I will strike down and lay waste to my enemies, so that those I watch over may be safe from attackers. I will be vigilant and strong so those that I defend may live without worry, for I am the tower, and they are protected.” 'Gemini Protocol' A popular tactic among Assault units is to utilize the advanced targeting mechanisms and recoil management native to their suits to effectively wield another weapon. Due to the integrated magazine feed, the second weapon draws from the same ammunition stock as the first one and when one weapon is reloaded, both must be reloaded. Weapons can only be used in default firing modes to avoid overloading the integrated ammunition feed system. Passive :Level 1: Gain second weapon slot. Equipping a second weapon lowers attack speed for both weapons by 25%. “How am I going to stop some big mean mother hubbard from tearing me a structurally superfluous new behind? The answer: use a gun. And if that don’t work… use more gun.” Dual Wield Notes If a weapon cannot be dual-wielded, equipping it will unequip the current equipped weapon. Equipping a second weapon will automatically undo the alt fire mode of the first. The list of dual-wieldable weapons: *Pistol *Submachine Gun *Assault Rifle *Medium Machine Gun *Pump Shotgun *Automatic Shotgun *Marksman Rifle *Flamethrower *Laser Rifle =Protection= Tier 1 'Taunt' (F) - Assaults are commonly trained in verbal harassment as a compliment to their enormous size and strength so that they can coax enemies into attacking them. This can be used to draw fire away from teammates or to bait the enemy into revealing their position. 10 second cooldown, 10 energy cost. :Level 1: Forces all enemies in a 6 radius to attack at a 10% damage penalty for 5 seconds. :Level 2: Forces all enemies in a 12 radius to attack at a 20% damage penalty for 6 seconds. :Level 3: Forces all enemies in a 18 radius to attack at a 30% damage penalty for 7 seconds. “Playing bait is a tough job, but it sure is fun thinking up new ways to insult someone’s mother. Something involving goats is usually enough to get their attention.” 'Defensive Plating' The UGC Bulwark armor is designed not only to provide stability when using heavy weapons, but also to provide a greater degree of protection than the standard light armor. Passive :Level 1: Upgrades Life Armor by 2 and adds 15% ranged damage resistance. :Level 2: Upgrades Life Armor by 3 and adds 30% ranged damage resistance. :Level 3: Upgrades Life Armor by 4 and adds 45% ranged damage resistance. “Now, the unfortunate truth of this job is that you’re gonna be shot at way more often because you’re huge. That’s why these suits are tough. The science boys say that you’ve got a 78% higher chance of surviving in one of these if you get shot in the chest. We get shot at an awful lot, so I like those odds.” Tier 2 'Charge' ® - Sending the suit’s exhaust ports into overdrive by forcing excess energy into them produces a surprising amount of thrust, enough to propel the Assault forward with an enormous amount of momentum. While it puts a significant amount of strain on the exhaust system, this “rocket powered tackle” is very popular among Assaults, much to the dismay of the engineers that maintain their equipment. 5 second cooldown, 20 energy cost. :Level 1: Deals 50 (+50 vs Light) damage to all enemies in the Assault’s path, knocking them back and stunning them for 2 seconds. Heroic units are stunned for 1 second and Massive units cannot be knocked back. :Level 2: Deals 100 (+100 vs Light) damage to all enemies in the Assault’s path, knocking them back and stunning them for 4 seconds. Heroic units are stunned for 2 seconds and Massive units cannot be knocked back. ''“Check out this one weird trick that makes you go really friggin’ fast. The science boys hate me!” 'Cohesion' Being masters of drawing fire, Assaults also serve as something of defensive coordinators, offering advice and sometimes commands to their teammates to find cover and avoid danger. Other times, their apparent willingness to be the bait inspires their allies to fight harder and shrug off injuries as best they can. Passive Aura :Level 1: +1 Life Armor to the Assault and all allies within a 5 radius. :Level 2: +2 Life Armor to the Assault and all allies within a 10 radius. “Now, people are likely to get careless with you around. You’ve gotta make sure that they don’t. Keep your team in cover and only expose yourself to fire when you absolutely have to.” Tier 3 'Unstoppable Force' Some Assaults have taken using their enormous bulk and armor as weapons unto themselves, perfecting their techniques to get the most out of their furious charges. While this behavior is condemned as reckless and sometimes dangerous, there is no denying the effectiveness of having a rocket-powered wrecking ball on demand. Passive Aura :Level 1: Charge gains 25 bonus damage for each point of Life Armor the Assault has and becomes able to knock back Massive units. “Quickest and easiest way to get someone to stop shootin’ at you is to walk up to them and tell them to stop, nice and politely. It helps if you’re walkin’ up to them at a hundred kilometers per hour an’ you’re screamin’ bloody murder the whole way.” 'Immovable Object' Extensive personal defense training combined with their enormous armor can turn an Assault into a steadfast defender that will take no less than an artillery strike to dislodge. Records have shown some Assaults lasting hours in an exposed position under heavy gunfire, causing rumors to spread that they’re secretly bipedal tanks instead of armored personnel. Passive Aura :Level 1: The Assault gains +1 bonus Life Armor for every attack made on them for 10 seconds. This stacks up to 8 times. “If you’re going to kill me, you had better do it in one shot. I’ll be too angry to die to the second one.” Category:NOTD 2 Category:NOTD 2 Character Classes Category:Tier 1 Classes Category:Heavy Classes